This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Some studies have suggested that women respond to emotional information differently at different times during the menstrual cycle. This study will investigate the effects of hormone variation during the menstrual cycle on attention and memory for emotional information and associated brain activity. This involves examining attention and memory processes at two times during the menstrual cycle, once when estrogen levels are low around the first day of a woman's period and once when estrogen levels are higher approximately 12 days later around ovulation. To detect related brain activation during the memory test we will use a technique called functional magnetic resonance imaging. This will help us determine if estrogen levels change the way women respond to emotional stimuli both subjectively and at the level of the brain. Approximately 20 women will participate in this study.